Uri Kyuhyunie Chapter 1
by RTDhilla
Summary: Kim Kyuhyun hanya seorang namja keterbelakangan mental yang memiliki jiwa pekerja keras. Menghadapi kerasnya hidup dengan seorang hyung dan eomma yang sama memperlakukan nya kasar. Tapi apa daya seorang Kim Kyuhyun? Inilah hidup nya, hingga suatu hari itu datang dan mengubah segalanya.


**Title : "Uri Kyuhyunie~"**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Cho Younghwan & other cast**

**Genre : Family, Hurt**

**Length :**

**Author : RT_dhilla**

**Note : typo, ini hanyalah fanfiction, don't like? Don't read !**

**Warning: typo..**

**IF YOU NO LIKE? DON`T READ THIS MY FANFICTION. AND NO SILENT READERS**

Terinspirasi dari drama Can you hear my heart. Tapi saya tidak mengikuti alur cerita dari drama tersebut, saya hanya mengambil nasib tokoh bong young gyu, untuk peran kyuhyun disini.

#prankkkk

"HYAAAA KIM KYUHYUN" teriak seorang namja dengan mimik wajah yang penuh amarah

"eoh? Hyung waeyo~" Tanya seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Kim Kyuhyun. Sambil meremas-remas bawah baju nya karena takut.

"yaissshhh masih bertanya juga eoh? Kau lihat ini?" sambil mengangkat pakaian nya di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menunduk belum berani menatap wajah marah kakak nya.

"YAK BABO LIHAT INI!" Heechul a.k.a hyung Kyuhyun membentak nya.

'eeeuuhh..euuuhh ituu..ituuu" sebagai pengidap keterbelakangan mental, dia kurang tanggap terhadap pembicaraan seseorang apalagi menghadapi seseorang yang tengah memarahi nya.

"dasar bodohhhhh, kenapa aku harus mempunyai dongsaeng pbabo seperti mu eoh? Kau tahu hari ini aku ada meeting penting, jika aku berhasil maka aku akan membawa kalian semua dari rumah kumuh ini." Heechul berbicara seolah Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang ia katakana, padahal lihat lah Kyuhyun hanya terisak dan bergetar mendengar umpatan-umpatan hyung nya itu.

"Heechul… waeyo~?" tiba-tiba Kim eomma keluar dari rumah dan menghampiri kedua anak nya.

"eomma ! apa yang eomma lakukan saat Kyuhyun menyetrika bajuku? Eomma lihat ini adalah kemeja satu-satu nya yang ku punya. Dan aku harus bagaimana untuk menghadiri meeting ini eommaaaaa~~" adu Heechul

"aigoo..aigoo~~ mianhae Heechul-ah.. eomma lupa.. mianhae karena dengan bodoh nya eomma percayakan pekerjaan itu pada Kyuhyun…" ucap Kim eomma menyesal. Sementara Heechul hanya mendengus sebal. Kim eomma pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari kantung baju nya dan memberikan nya pada heechul

"igo~ gunakan uang ini untuk membeli kemeja baru, eomma do'a kan semoga meeting mu berhasil" ucap cho eomma tulus, Kyuhyun melihat nya dengan pandangan nanar, iri. Semua terpancar dari mata nya. Miris memang di perlakukan berbeda hanya karena alasan dirinya yang mengalami keterbelakan mental. Bukan keinginan nya untuk terlahir sebagai anak keterbelakangan tapi inilah takdir nya, dan ia harus berlapang dada untuk menerima semua kenyataan.

"dan kau Kyuhyun, eomma akan menghukum mu. Bersihkan kolam ikan milik nyonya jung. Jangan berbuat ulah lagi, eomma masih banyak pekerjaan. Jika sudah selesai tunggu eomma di dekat kolam arrachi?" ujar Kim eomma dingin berbeda sekali ketika berbicara pada Heechul tadi.

"eung" Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menyaring semua dedaunan yang mengambang pada kolam tersebut. Sambil sedikit demi sedikit ia mendayung perahu nya. Sudah hamper setengah nya selesai dan kini tinggal setengah nya lagi Kyuhyun mengusap peluh yang membanjiri kening nya.

"hhuuuufffttt" kyuhyun mengehela nafas kasar

" lelah~" gumam nya

"anii aku tak boleh lelah bekerja, eomma, Heechul hyung selalu bekerja Kyunie juga akan bekerja. Semangat KYU" Teriaknya sambil mengepalkan tangan nya ke atas. Tanpa menyadari eomma nya kini tengah menatap nya dari jauh, menatap iba pada sosok Kyuhyun anak nya. Ya ia memang menyadari jika ia terlalu membedakan Heechul dengan sadar airmata nya mengalir perlahan.

"Kyuhyun-ah andai kau lahir dari rahim ku, bukan dari wanita penghianat itu mungkin saja aku bisa menyayangi mu saat ini."

Skip

"eomma kenapa tertidur disini?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan bahu Kim eomma. Nyonya Kim pun terbangun dan menghapus jejak sisa air mata nya.

"eoh..eohh eomma menangis ne?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk wajah eomma nya. Kim eomma pun menepis tangan Kyuhyun kasar

"kajja~"

"eomma tunggu Kyunie…" Kyuhyun menyusul Kim eomma sambil barlari-lari kecil

"eomma hari ini boleh Kyunie makan dengan jjangjangmyeon?" Kyuhyun merajuk manja

"shireo eomma lelah" jawab Kim eomma malas

"eomma begoppal eomma~~" sambil memegang perut nya

"shireo…"

"eommaaaa~~…."

Yah itulah Kyuhyun suka sekali merajuk. Okay Kim eomma itu tantangan mu dalam perjalanan menuju rumah.

RT_dhilla

Malam yang dingin tak membuat seorang Kim Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat nya berdiri saat ini. Ah lebih tepat nya bersembunyi dibalik guci besar di dekat pintu. Ia sudah bersembunyi hamper satu jam menunggu hyung nya pulang.

"Kyunie pegal~ aaahhh aniya aniya Kyunie akan menunggu hyung." Guman nya pada dirinya sendiri

Tap..tap..tap..

Terdengar langkah seseorang, dan Kyuhyun yakin itu adalah suara langkah hyung nya. Ia semakin bersembunyi dan menutup mulut nya agar tidak bersuara.

Dan benar itu heechul dengan langkah gontai menuju rumah nya. Terlihat sekali dari wajah nya yang lelah. Kyuhyun sedih melihat nya.

'hyung pasti lelah, Kyunie juga harus bekerja keras agar hyung tidak lelah' batin nya.

Heechul pun masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung saja menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur lusuh nya tanpa melepas pakaian kerja dan sepatu. Kyuhyun mengikuti Heechul dengan langkah pelan, dan memasuki kamar Heechul dengan hati-hati takut membangunkan hyung nya. Kyuhyun melepas sepatu yang Heechul gunakan dengan pelan. Lalu ia duduk di lantai dan menatap Heechul. Ya inilah kebiasaan Kim kyuhyun atau bahkan dirinya menyebut ini termasuk sebagai pekerjaan malam nya. Hanya disaat hyung nya tertidur lah Kyuhyun bisa melihat atau bahkan menatap hyung nya dengan tenang. PeRlu di catat hanya pada saat hyung nya terlelap. Termasuk pada eomma nya sendiri.

"kekeke hyung lucu…" Kyuhyun terkekeh menatap wajah polos hyung nya yang tertidur itu..

"hoooaaamm.. pekerjaan Kyu selesai, Kyu harus tidur besok akan bekerja." Gumam nya pelan

"jaljayoo~ Heechul hyung. Saranghae" ucap nya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

RT_dhilla

"Kyuhyun ambilkan lobak disana.." teriak yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Kim umma

"ne! eommaaaaaa!" sahut Kyuhyun

Saat ini mereka sedang bekerja di pasar, Kim eomma berdagang sayuran dan mereka terlihat sangat sibuk.

"KYUHYUN Palliiiii~~"

"ah ne eomma, ahjumma-nim changkaman gidalreoyo.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan beberapa kubis pada ahjumma itu. Dan mengambil lobak untuk diberikan pada eomma nya.

"igo eomma,"

" pbabo lamban sekali kau ini. Cepat sanah urusi ahjumma itu, setelah itu antar satu karung sawi itu ke jalan myeongdeong.. kau mengerti?" ucap Kim eomma tak kalah sibuk. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menyergit kan alis nya bingung.. menyadari hal itu Kim eomma kembali memarahi nya.

"apa yang masih kau lakukan, cepat sanah bekerja!"

"eomma jalan myeongdong itu dimana?"Tanya Kyuhyun polos

"aiissshh pbaboKYU, dengar eomma baik-baik. Dari pasar ini kau lurus melewati sungai tempat kau biasa bermain di situ banyak perumahan. Kau cari rumah itu disana, ini alamat nya." Sambil emberikan secarik kertas pada Kyuhyun

"oh nde~ arraseo eomma" ucap nya riang dan kembali bekerja.

Namja manis bernama Kyuhyun meletakan karung sawi karena dirasa punggung nya pegal

"aigoo~ yang mana rumah nya." Ia mulai kembali melihat nomor rumah masing2 di sekitar pemukiman warga itu. Dan kembali melihat isi dalam kertas itu

"HN 17"

"HN 6? Ah bukan, eummmhh sehabis 6 apa? Aisssh pbaboKYU besok Kyunie akan kembali belajar."

"HN 17?" Kyuhyun mengamati nomor rumah itu, dan membuka kertas alamat nya.

"AH SAMAAA! Yeaaayyy akhirnya ketemu.." ucap nya girang kemudian memijitbell rumah itu.

"nuguseyo~~?" Tanya seseorang dalam rumah

"kyuhyunie imnida, pengantar sawi dari pasar."

"ah baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Krriieekkk

"annyeonghaseyo~" sapa Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badan nya.

Sementara yang di sapa mematung melihat Kyuhyun…..

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada seorang wanita itu…..

Sementara wanita itu hanya mematung di depan nya.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangan nya, pada wanita yang sedari tadi hanya mematung menatapnya.

"ahjumma…ahjumma?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Wanita itu pun tersadar dari lamunan nya dan berbicara gelagapan pada Kyuhyun

"ehmm,, itu ahh. Mianhae silahkan masuk."

Kyuhyun pun membawa satu karung sawi ke dalam villa itu. Sementara wanita itu masih menatap nya. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun memberikan telapak tangan nya meminta bayaran

"eh?" heran wanita itu

"Kyu minta upah, upah mana upah"

"Gamsahamnida" ucap nya sambil membungkuk

Setelah wanita itu memberikan upah nya pada kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun kembali ke pasar meninggalkan seorang wanita yang masih menatap nya dalam.

Hanna pov

Anak itu, kenapa rasa hangat menjalar pada tubuh ku saat aku menatap nya. Siapa anak itu? Menatap nya membuat ku mengingat pada sebuah dosa besar yang telah ku lakukan dulu.

Aahhss memikirkan nya membuat ku pusing.

End Hanna pov

Kyuhyun berlari menuju eomma nya yang msih keropotan melayani pelanggan,

"eomma, Kyu sudah selesai mengantar sawi. Lalu apalagi?"

"bereskan itu semua, sebentar lagi kita pulang."

"ne ommoni~~~~" ucap Kyuhyun manja sementara Kim eomma hanya mendengus

RT_dhilla

Dengan riang nya Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri perumahan menuju taman. Tempat biasanya ia bermain tiba-tiba matanya melotot saat ia melihat seorang namja yang di perkirakan berumur 43 tahun itu hendak tertabrak mobil.

"ahjussi awaaaaaaaaaaasss…" teriak Kyuhyun dan reflek menarik lengan namja itu. Namja itu terlihat kaget dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, jika saja anak ini tak menarik nya entah apa yang akan terjadi pada nya sekarang. Masih dengan pandangan shock ahjussi itu berbicara pada Kyuhyun.

TBC

sebelum nya FF ini pernah saya post di blog saya, dan FF saya yang " sarangahae nae aegya" juga pernah saya share di blog saya. tapi mungkin jika sudah ada yang pernah baca di ffn, itu karena ff "sarangahae nae aegya" pernah saya kirim untuk ikutan lomba.

Mian ya review di ff sebelum nya tidak bisa saya balas satu satu. Saya berterimakasih yang sebanyak-banyak nya atas review kalian.

Sebenarnya agak minder juga ff saya di post disini. Secara kan disini FF nya bagus-bagus hehe.

Udah ah, mind to review? ^_^

RT_dhilla


End file.
